Template talk:Infobox achievement
I think that hidden and secret should be on the same line and each should say unknown. should i make this change? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :This template looks kinda... bad. It may need a bit of modification... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::I tried messing with it, but even though it looks a bit better, it isn't that great... Go to any achievement page to see what it looks like. the preview is ancient... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking of changing "Members Only Achievement?" to "Type" and having it say "Members Only" or "All Players", but it seems to be too tedious to code. Especially since many many pages already are using the previous syntax. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Orb coins image Would it be possible to display a different image for each number of Orb Coins? I think this would look good, but I don't know if it's possible, or what the correct syntax would be. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Believe it or not, yes... but we don't have images for 1,2,3,4,5, and 10 orb coins, except maybe the large ones... it would look awful (IMHO)... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Then again, if you can make an example below, for say... 10 orb coins, I'd like to see what you are thinking of... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I was thinking of the larger images, but hadn't realised that they were larger. (For some reason...) Perhaps it would look good if the Orb Points image was also the same height? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:39, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually I think this image would work for 10 Orb Coins: Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::The other images that would be needed: Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::We'd also need one for 4 Orb Coins. And it might be hard to squeeze those images in, but I might be able to come up with something... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've never seen a 4 coin achievement. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:03, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Who knows... might be one. If not, might be one in the future. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::4 coin achievement was added - Ghostlit. It is currently shown as 1 orb coin. Btw we are very lucky to have sysop who can tell the future. :D --BeyPokéDig 18:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Members only? achievements I'm thinking that we should change the way we show the member status of achievements, to: This would, in my opinion, improve the look of the infobox. I think we could also move it to the right of the game row. That would make the row look something like this: I'm raising this on the talk for two reasons: #I'm don't feel I know enough about the syntax used in the template currently. #This is a change I think should be agreed upon before it happens. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead with trying to change this, since the current version of the template doesn't show it properly anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::I kinda liked the old style, but with this new look, it'd probably look better with description above game and members only rows. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::Try it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:25, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::What do you think? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Looks decent. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::The main reason I had game as it's own row is because of games liike Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mmm, change it around a bit more then? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure exactly how to change it around, as you don't seem to like having members only or not on 1 line... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:01, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Just because it would waste space. It's a pity there isn't another short parameter to match it with. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:52, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Halloween Achievements If you go to the page Category:Halloween achievements, you'll see it's empty. If you go to a page like Zombie Dawn/Achievement:Pumpkin Eater, you'll see it isn't categorized. But the code is there in the template... I doubt it's the job queue, because that code had been there for at least a week, I think. I'm not an expert at template syntax, really, so maybe someone who understands it better should look the section over? TimerootTalk • • 17:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll take a look at the code. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::There. It works now. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Currently there is a minor bug with the seasonal achievements code. If No is entered into the seasonal field, the achievement is incorrectly categorised in Category:No achievements. I don't know how to fix this myself though. A work-around is to leave the seasonal field blank. The template will automatically mark the achievement as not seasonal. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Solution to Not Categorizing Pages Didn't Work Although it didn't work, because it applied to all achievement pages, I'm archiving the following code here in case someone can get it to work: }}}|Createplate-Achievement|This page is a "createplate" used with in order to make the creation of achievement pages easier.}} }}}|Achievement Articles/Preloader|This page is a "preformatted page model" which makes it easier to manually create achievement pages. If you don't want to manually create an achievement page, then you can use .}} --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Image protection There are some images, such as Image:Orbpoints.png, Image:Icon orbcoins.png (which perhaps should be renamed), Image:2 Orb Coins.png, Image:3 Orb Coins.png, and Image:5 Orb Coins.png, that are very high risk. There are also Image:4 Orb Coins.png, Image:10 Orb Coins.png, Image:AchievementFree.PNG, and Image:AchievementMember.PNG, but they much lower risk. Anyway, if someone were to upload a vandalism version of one (or all) of these images, it could back up the Job Queue for a horribly long time. And, of course, anyone to went to one of the pages using that image would see something different - perhaps some type of violent scene or pornography. For example, if someone were to upload a new version of Image:Orbpoints.png, it would affect 586 achievement pages. And that's not counting any userpages where its used. Anyway, I think these all ought to be protected. Oh, and this template should be, too. (Timeroot) 18:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable - I can't think of any reason why these would need to be replaced. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Concur. OrbFu 18:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Title Modification Does anyone think it would make sense to add }}}}} somewhere (maybe at the bottom of the table)? Oh, and the javascript for the Title tag should probably be modified so that it changes the browser header too... TimerootT • C • 23:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I would prefer the page title to be the name of the page for consistency - I use tab text to find the right one. OrbFu 07:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Change some category names? There's a few categories connected to this template that I feel are badly named. These are: Category:Achievements without hidden or not specified, Category:Achievements without members only or not specified and Category:Achievements without secret or not specified. I think that renaming these to (for example) Category:Achievements with hidden field unspecified would be a good idea, but I'm unsure if this would be worth backing up the job queue a fair bit while the template change is processed. What do people think? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm all in favor... how's this? :I feel we should also (in the same edit) make a change so that the default createpage values aren't accepted as a true answer (ex. "Yes/No" is not a good value for secret). This should be as simple as changing }||}} to }|Yes/No|}}||}}. TimerootT • C • 17:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've made the category name changes. As for the Yes/No issue, I fixed that by editing FunOrb Wiki:Achievement Articles/Preloader‎. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Please add this line }}} It won't do anything bad. It will get rid of that ugly Game/Achievement: part when displaying the title. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 14:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Two things... first of all, that's not how the DISPLAYNAME parser works. If you carefully read the MediaWiki guide, you'll notice that it can only change capitalization, such as "IPhone" to "iPhone". There is, however, a template to change the title. It uses JavaScript, and takes a moment to load. So that would work. But secondly - two sections above, I already posted this question. And I think the consensus was logical. TimerootT • C • 23:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Categories sorted? I was looking at Category:Hidden achievements, and I noticed they are sorted by achievement name. I think it would be more useful if they were sorted by game name instead. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you wanted to see only the hidden achievements by game, couldn't you just go to the game page and check for hidden achievements? I feel it's better by achievement name. TimerootT • C • 22:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to see which games have hidden achievements. As it is, that category just feels confused to me... Why do you think it's better by achievement name? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Auto-categorise bug I've noticed a minor bug with this template. The code }}}}}} doesn't work if the gameSort field is provided, but there is no sortkey given. Instead Category: } achievements appears in the article as plain text. See Bachelor Fridge/Achievement:Clerical Error for an example. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. :-D TimerootT • C • 19:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC)